I Need You
by DivaLove
Summary: One chapter fic. My idea of what should happen at the Last Balst but hey, I don't write for Days, so read it and lemme know what you think and if I should add a longer sequel about their collge adventures?!?!


Title : I Need You  
Author : DivaLove  
Chapter One  
  
*Last Blast 2002*  
Philip and Belle are dancing as are Shawn and Chloe. It is obvious that everyone is miserable.  
  
"Uhh...CHloe," Shawn said,"do you mind if I go speak to Belle?"   
  
"Of course not, Shawn," Chloe said, understandingly.  
  
Shawn walks over to the couple who appear to be talking.  
  
"Umm...Belle, can I talk to you for a second?" Shawn asks.  
  
"Fine, Shawn," Belle says frustrated.  
  
*There has to be hope*  
  
Shawn out into the hall.  
  
*Back inside at the dance*  
"Chloe, would you like to dance?" Philip asks.  
  
"Sure, Philip," Chloe replies.  
  
They begin to dance as a familiar song comes on.  
  
I don't need a lotta things  
I can get by without them  
But all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want when it comes to loving you  
  
"It feels so good to hold you again Chloe," Philip says as they dance, VERY closely.  
  
Chloe sighs and begins to think about her time at Salem High.  
  
Your my only reason  
Your my only truth  
  
*Flashback*  
Last Blast 2000  
  
Chloe pulls off her black cape and reveals her red dress as gasps can be heard from the group of students  
  
"Chloe, you look...amazing," Philip states as he grabs her nad.  
  
I need you  
Like water,   
Like breath  
Like rain  
  
I need you  
Like mercy from heavan's sky  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I Need You  
  
*Last Blast 2001*  
Philip and CHloe are dancing as I Need You comes on. The slideshow begins when the song is over and shots of Belle are shown.  
  
Chloe and Philip are turned talking when shouts and whistles are heard.  
  
They turn to see Chloe taking a shower posted on screen.  
  
"How, how could you?" Philip screams. "You made a fool of me," he yells as he walks out.  
  
"Philip..." Chloe says.  
  
"Yes, Chloe,"Philip asks as watches her.  
  
"Oh. nothing," Chloe says coming back to this dance.  
  
Your the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
Your the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds rage  
And its so amazing  
Cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
Cause you've brought me to far  
  
*Outside in the hall*  
"Belle, is there any chance we can be together again?" Shawn asks, eyes pleading.  
  
"Shawn, I.." Belle begins.  
  
"Belle, do you have any idea of how much I know I screwed up?" Shawn asks  
  
"I...I screwed up everything I had...and everyone I had..including you. I can never forgive myself for that," he says.  
  
"But, I am asking you to forgive me, I don't expect you too, but I can see your hurting and I am asking that you forgive me," Shawn pleads.  
  
"Shawn, I...I still love you and I believe you still love me," she says.  
  
"Isabella, not only do I love you, but I am still in love with you and I, I need you to go on living...with me," Shawn says as we see tears well up.  
  
"Oh, Shawn, I never fell out of love," Belle says as they grow closer.  
  
I need you  
Like water,   
Like breath  
Like rain  
  
"Belle, I.." Shawn begins but is cut off.  
  
Cut off by Belle's lips crashing onto his.  
  
The kiss deepens as Mimi, Chloe, and Philip walk out.  
  
"Holy shit," Philip says.  
  
"We did it..." Mimi squeals.  
  
"Ohmigod," Chloe says as though it was one word.  
  
I need you  
Like mercy from heavan's sky  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I Need You  
  
Oh yes, I do  
  
I need you  
Like water,   
Like breath  
Like rain  
  
I need you  
Like mercy from heavan's sky  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I Need You  
  
Oh yes, I do  
  
I need you  
Oh, oh oh oh  
  
I need you  
I need you, whoa  
  
I need you  
  
"Guys, Mimi, what do you mean,'we did it,' Belle says as she puts quotation marks around we did it.  
  
"Well, uhh," Mimi begans, "Bye guys I gotta go get that voting box."  
  
She quickly makes her exit as Philip and Chloe stare wide eyed.  
  
"Okay, you two, spill," Belle says. "Is this what you threee have been hiding from me?" Belle says  
  
"Actually, yes," Chloe says quietly.  
  
"Are you not happy?" Philip asks as he attempts to save them all from Belle's wrath of fury that was soon to explode.  
  
"Well, I have to say, I am now," Belle says as she hugs a speechless Shawn. 


End file.
